


Arti Kebebasan

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Freedom, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Past Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich kira, kepergian Elizabeta akan membuatnya merasa bebas. #VivacityPathway





	Arti Kebebasan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk Vivacity Pathway hari kedua puluh lima dengan tema "Freedom"_

.

.

.

Suatu malam saat keduanya hendak tidur, Roderich tidak langsung melepas dan meletakkan kacamatanya di nakas. Pria itu masih duduk bersandar kepada bantalnya yang diberdirikan di ranjang, memasang wajah serius tanda bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Elizabeta tahu ada yang salah, tapi ia tidak yakin salahnya di mana. Wanita itu menyibak selimutnya, lalu ikut duduk di samping Roderich. Lantas ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Roderich menghela napas. Pelan, tetapi Elizabeta dapat mendengarnya. "Kau tahu ada apa."

Mendengar jawaban Roderich, Elizabeta perlahan menunduk. Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya. Sayang Roderich tidak melihatnya karena terhalang surai cokelat sang wanita. "Kondisi kita sedang sulit, Roddy."

"Ya, dengan drama politik setiap hari, perjanjian ini-itu, seruan pembubaran etnis, semuanya." Roderich menatap Elizabeta, tetapi tidak ditatap balik. "Tidakkah kau lelah, Lizzy?"

Elizabeta melirik pundak Roderich yang berada tepat di samping kepalanya, lalu menyandarkan kepala di sana. Roderich tidak menolak. "Lelah atau tidak, itu tidak relevan."

"Lizzy, kita tidak hanya mempertaruhkan hubungan kita," tegas Roderich. "Kita mempertaruhkan kehancuran negara kita, negara yang kita representasikan."

"Drama-drama politik tidak akan menghancurkan negara semudah bayanganmu," jawab Elizabeta dengan kepala masih di pundak Roderich. "Mereka hanya gangguan-gangguan yang biasa terjadi pada sebuah hubungan antar negara. Itu biasa."

"Lizzy, rakyat memaksa kita untuk berpisah."

Elizabeta menggigit bibir. "Dan kau mau?"

Roderich tidak menjawab.

"Roddy." Elizabeta mengangkat kepala. Ditariknya pelan dagu Roderich agar mau beradu tatap dengannya. Violet bertemu hijau, dua warna tak sinkron yang cantik saat mereka pemadunya. "Kau mau kita berpisah?"

Masih, Roderich bungkam.

"Kalau kau memang mau, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita," lanjut Elizabeta pelan. "Kalau kita memang harus berpisah, maka jadilah."

Roderich menelan ludah. Ia ingin berbicara, tetapi ia tahu perkataannya hanya akan menyakiti hati Elizabeta. Roderich merasa tidak akan sanggup melihat kilat kesedihan di mata wanita itu.

"Roddy?"

"Ya." Suara Roderich parau, tapi tegas. "Aku mau kita berpisah."

Karena Roderich baru sadar betapa cintanya ia kepada sang wanita.

.

Roderich kira, kepergian Elizabeta akan membuatnya merasa lega dan bebas.

Setelah apa yang mereka berdua lalui beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Roderich merasa hanya perpisahanlah yang akan jadi jalan terbaik bagi mereka. Tidak baik mempertahankan pernikahan mereka yang sudah dirusak oleh drama politik berbagai pihak berkepentingan. Roderich tahu itu, dan ia tahu Elizabeta juga tahu.

Sejak kepergian Elizabeta, Roderich tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Ia mengurus segala hal sendiri, mulai dari pekerjaan rumah sampai urusan negara, ia kerjakan sendiri. Tidak ada yang membantunya mengurusi itu semua. Lagi.

Roderich jarang punya waktu bersantai, hampir tidak punya malahan. Waktu santainya hanya saat menjelang tidur, itu pun tidak lama karena begitu Roderich mendaratkan kepalanya di bantal, ia akan otomatis tertidur karena lelah. Benar-benar Roderich tidak punya waktu santai, bahkan bermain piano pun ia sudah jarang.

Sampai suatu hari semua pekerjaannya selesai, terutama urusan proklamasi negaranya, Austria, yang kini berbentuk republik. Roderich memutuskan untuk bermain piano, mengalunkan melodi kepada indranya sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Roderich mulai menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts. Ia pejamkan mata lalu membiarkan dirinya larut dalam musik. Musik adalah bentuk relaksasi bagi Roderich. Dengan musik, ia selalu merasa lebih tenang.

Namun, mengapa musik yang ini sensasi menenangkannya tidak sekuat biasa?

Roderich menghentikan permainannya. Ia tatap pianonya lamat-lamat, dalam hati bertanya apa yang membuat permainannya mendadak hambar? Pergi ke mana rasa pada permainannya itu? Mengapa ia mendadak hilang?

Roderich menurunkan tangannya dan melirik bagian kursi yang kosong di sampingnya. Di sanalah Elizabeta biasa duduk. Di sanalah Elizabeta yang baru saja memproklamasikan negaranya biasa duduk. Di sanalah Elizabeta yang diam-diam ia cintai di luar alasan pernikahan karena aliansi negara biasa duduk.

Di sanalah Elizabeta, dulu, biasa duduk. Dan ia tidak akan mungkin duduk di sana lagi.

Roderich terlambat menyadari, bahwa kebebasan yang ia rasakan, hidup tanpa drama politik dan kawan-kawannya, sama sekali bukan kebebasan jika artinya adalah merindukan sosok Elizabeta setiap saat.

(Karena itulah bayangkan saja bagaimana bahagianya Roderich saat Elizabeta kembali mendatangi Roderich dan menjadi asisten rumah tangganya.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> #VivacityPathway #WriteToHeal
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lirik Back To December-nya Taylor Swift, "It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you."
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
